


Shutaba week 2021 day 2! Cuddles and gaming!

by Skompy



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skompy/pseuds/Skompy
Summary: Due to a snowstorm Futaba has to stay with Ren and Morgana alone for a few days because Sojiro had went home early that night.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira/Sakura Futaba, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakura Futaba
Kudos: 8





	Shutaba week 2021 day 2! Cuddles and gaming!

It’s been almost a year since Ren Amamiya’s return to Tokyo. Living here has made him happier than he has ever been. Getting to spend the day with all his friends, Sojiro(who treated Ren with the same love a father treats him own), and most of all his wonderful Futaba. Through a lot of convincing Sojiro has begrudgingly allowed Ren to stay in Futaba’s room until she graduates and they can find a place to stay.

It was a cool December afternoon and, Sojiro was currently cooking up a lunch for Ren and Futaba seeing as there were no customers at the moment. That’s when Sojiro groaned and said something that worried the couple. “Man, I don’t know what’s up with me today,” said Sojiro Sakura with a sigh “it’s only lunch time but I’m really tired...I think I might be sick.”

Ren and Futaba, who were sitting in a booth, looked at him with concern. “Hey, I can run the shop for the rest of the day if you aren’t feeling well.” Stated Ren

”I don’t wanna make you but I think you might have to. Sorry bout this kid,” Sojiro took off his apron and turned to Futaba. “You coming with me Futaba?” He asked his daughter

“Nah, I think I’ll stay and help out Ren.” Replied his daughter.

”Alright just be sure to come back home you two, there’s supposed to be a snowstorm tonight and, I don’t want you two trapped in their alone if it does happen” warned Sojiro

“Alright, see ya later boss!” Said Ren

“Bye dad!” Exclaimed Futaba

As Sojiro left the couple got out of the booth and got behind the counter.

”You ready to be put to work little one?” Teased Ren. Futaba rolled her eyes and nodded up at him.

a few hours later as the pair was cleaning up they looked outside and realized they were completely snowed in.

”Crap!” Said Futaba “we must have got caught up in conversation and didn’t notice.”

”it’s alright, I’ll call him and explain” said Ren as he pulled out his phone and selected Sojiro from his contacts to call. When he picked up Sojiro was obviously irritated.

“I thought I told you two to come on home if a storm started!” He said agitation rising in his voice.

”sorry boss we didn’t notice it was happening.” Said Ren sounding apologetic 

“Well I guess you two will have to stay up in that attic.” He said with a sigh. “And remember no funny business! If Futaba gets pregnant before you two are out of my house I’ll kick you to the streets immediately!” Warned Sojiro.

”we know we know,” Ren said with a chuckle. “ well I guess we will see you whenever we can...Bye!” Ren said and then hung up trying to avoid anymore conversation. “Well babe, looks like we have the rest of the night to ourselves! What do you wanna do?” Ren asked his girlfriend 

“Don’t you have that old console up there? I wanna kick you butt at some games!” Said Futaba with a smirk.

”Is that a challenge I smell?~” asked Ren slipping into his Joker voice.

”As if beating you is a challenge!” Futaba replied with a laugh and then ran upstairs 

Ren followed her up and found her setting up the console and then grabbing a blanket for the two of them. “Alright l-lover boy, come sit down so we can start!” Said his girlfriend. Ren laughed then sat down next to her. The game she had selected was Smash 64. The game booted up and they got to the character selection screen. Ren chose Captain Falcon and Futaba chose Pikachu.

”you ready for a complete butt kicking?” Teased Futaba

”I think you underestimate me Futaba.” Said Ren “how about winner receives a kiss from the loser. A good one~. I’ll even make it a best 2 of 3 games” 

“Oh you. are. On!” Exclaimed the girl.

The first game started and Futaba soon learned that Ren was right. She DID underestimate him. He was able to get her down to 1 stock in 2 minutes and she had only been able to take one from him. Soon the game was over and Ren had won.

“How about that my love. Am I still an easy opponent?~” Ren asked slipping a little Joker voice in.

”I-I was going easy...Y-yeah I’ll g-get you this time!” Futaba stuttered out as a blush appeared on her face. While it was close Futaba was right and was able to win the second game. The third started and this was easily the closest yet. They were both at one stock and at 100%. All it took was one good timed falcon punch, and now the game was over.

”well well well,” Ren said as he laid down his controller. “I won that fair and square soooo...my kiss please~” said Ren now in full Joker voice.

“f-f-fine! Here I g-go...” said Futaba as she turned to him and slowly grew closer to his lips before kissing him. As they stayed there for a minute Ren put his arms around his girlfriend and drew her closer. She did the same, wrapping her arms around his waist. They only stopped the kiss when they had to breathe. “W-was that a good one?” Asked Futaba 

“No. It was an amazing one~” said her boyfriend gazing into her eyes. Futaba laid her head on his chest for a little before speaking 

“It’s still not too late...wanna get comfy and watch a movie?” She asked.

”I would love to darling~” said Ren as flirty as ever.

they both say up and then Ren put a featherman movie into his DVD player. He then wrapped them in a blanket. Futaba leaned her head on his shoulder.

”I love you so much Ren.” She whispered then kissed his cheek. His heart fluttered in his chest before responding 

“I love you too Futaba.” He whispered back.

When the movie ended Ren looked over to see Futaba was asleep, snoring softly. He looked and her with the most loving eyes then kissed her head softly. He picked her up and took her over to the bed, laying down slowly not trying to wake her. He crawled into bed cuddling up to his girlfriend.

”goodnight, my sweet girl.” He whispered before drifting into slumber himself.


End file.
